Scraps Of Sleep
by M. Elizabeth Ravensblood
Summary: Fluffy piece for Skewed Readers about Jack, Samantha, and a stuffed puppy. Not intended to be taken seriously, just fun and silly.


Author's Note: This is meant to be a fluffy and fun piece for my readers since Innocence is heading into some sad territory. Reviews are appreciated.

Looking at Jack sitting in front of the computer screen, Samantha was worried. Since she abandoned her friends and family in October to be with him, Jack had gradually begun to act strangely. Although he was as attentive and passionate as ever, there was something off, he looked so haggard. Under his eyes dark circles had formed and sometimes he would lose his train of thought in the middle of a conversation. Initially Samantha hadn't thought too much of it, but lately she was becoming very concerned.

Night after night, Jack would make love to her and leave her exhausted, but he would never go to sleep with her. Always he would hold her for a while and then get up. In the past three and a half months, she'd never seen him sleep once. When she asked him about it, he assured her he didn't need rest. But Samantha was wondering if insomnia was taking a toll on Jack. Last week he'd had a close call with the VCTF who had continued to pursue Jack after Sam's leaving. Yesterday she'd tried confronting Jack and he'd distracted her with verbal games and sex until her concerns were temporarily forgotten.

The worst part was that Jack had taken to leaving her for two and three hours every day, but wouldn't tell her where he was going. If it had been any man other than Jack she would have suspected it was another woman. While Jack's fidelity was of no concern, his health and freedom definitely were. Where was he going and what was he doing? Every time he would disappear and return, he seemed more alert and cheerful. Samantha decided when he left again, she would follow. Although she felt a little like bluebeard's wife at the idea of following him, Jack meant too much to her, she had to try and get to the bottom of things.

Abruptly, Jack stood up from his computer and announced, he was going out. Samantha smiled innocently and followed after Jack, she was surprised when he didn't leave the building but went into another apartment several floors down. Jack's lair was on the top floor of a large building and there were dummy units on some floors and equipment and a full gym on another. What was in this place? Sam wondered and crept towards the door. It was shut, but not tightly, Sam crouched and peered inside.

There was a narrow single bed and Jack was sitting on the edge removing his shoes and coat. Then he climbed in and clutched a stuffed dog to his chest and spoke softly. His voice was so soft that Samantha had to strain to hear him.

"So tired Scraps. I know I should tell my Samantha, but how? Serial killers aren't supposed to need stuffed animals in order to go to sleep. I've tried sleeping without you, Scraps, but I can't do it"

Jack's voice trailed off and he fell asleep. From the hallway, Samantha watched as Jack slept. Was this where he went each day? Briefly she toyed with going into the room and telling Jack he was being ridiculous and to bring his stuffed animal upstairs. However she'd learned early in their relationship not to push too hard at Jack, because he would look so hurt that she would feel guilty for days. Strange he could kill without mercy and fly into rages where he destroyed everything around him, but the slightest inkling Samantha was anything but happy and he became so quiet and sad looking.

An alarm clock sounded and Samantha ran away to the top floor where Jack would expect to see her. When he arrived upstairs, she hugged him tightly and said nothing of what she had witnessed earlier. They talked through dinner about who their next kill should be, Jack wanted to keep the game alive. Smiling at Jack, Samantha had to agree the game needed to be preserved and it was much more fun playing it by Jack's side. When they had finished supper, Samantha pouted prettily that she was dying for hot chocolate from the coffeeshop down the road. She knew Jack would immediately insist on going and that would give her just enough time.

Once Jack had left for the hot chocolate, Samantha grabbed Jack's lock picking kit and headed to the door where he had been sleeping earlier. Since coming to live with Jack he'd been teaching her lock picking and all manner of useful skills. Tonight lock picking was coming in very handy for the first time ever. As soon as she had the door unlocked Samantha rushed into the room and grabbed Scraps and closed the door behind her.

Carrying the stuffed dog upstairs, Samantha told him"You and I need to become better acquainted because it seems we both love Jack very much."

Hiding the stuffed dog under her pillow, Samantha smiled. Jack absolutely hated it when she mentioned finding something cute or endearing about him, but really the stuffed dog was quite sweet. Couldn't he understand yet that she loved everything about him? Samantha had seen Jack create some spectacular crime scenes as he taught her the fine art of evisceration and that violent side of him excited her. At the same time, she loved his old fashioned streak, with a penchant for ball room dancing and formal manners. This new side that he'd been hiding was incredibly endearing and she looked forward to getting to know this new facet of Jack. Changing into a nightgown, she waited for him.

Jack returned, flourishing a cup of white chocolate hot chocolate before Samantha"Your cocoa my dear."

Taking the cup from Jack, Samantha smiled warmly and asked"Do you know how much I love you"

"I have an idea, but I think I'd rather you showed me in a little bit just to be certain."

Samantha took a sip of her hot chocolate and then a second before sitting it aside. Any other man would have been furious to have gone out special and have her take two sips. However, Jack wasn't just any man and he only cared about Samantha's happiness and if two sips was all she wanted that was reason enough to have made the trip in Jack's mind. Being with him was very liberating because he encouraged her to do whatever she felt like whenever she felt like it. Part of why she finally left her friends and family was that time with Jack was wonderful and the rest of the time was strange and difficult.

Looking up at Jack, Samantha told him"Strip."

"Merely undress or am I expected to dance" Jack inquired with amusement.

"Just undress, unless you feel like dancing" she teased. "Far be it from me to stop you."

Jack undressed and put on a pair of pajama pants she handed him and got into bed when Samantha pulled the covers back. Once Jack was laying down Samantha slid into bed beside him and kissed him on the cheek. He tried to take her in his arms but she drew back slightly. Intrigued, Jack looked at her, wondering what Samantha had in mind.

"Jack, I want someone to join us tonight."

Instantly Jack's expression clouded over and a murderous look filled his face. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Samantha, but no one male or female would ever be permitted to share their bed. Silently Jack watched as Samantha reached under her pillow and brought out Scraps. Relief battled with embarrassment and confusion as she brought the stuffed dog between them and smiled at him. Uncertainly, he returned her smile and waited for an explanation.

"I followed you earlier because I've been worried about you. Even though I know you're always here, I get lonely sleeping without you. So I decided to meet Scraps and thought maybe he could start sleeping here with both of us."

Jack ducked his head in embarrassment"I feel really foolish about this"

"Oh don't! I think it's the sweetest most endearing" Samantha stopped as his expression clouded over slightly. She amended"In a brilliant and deadly sort of way. In fact you're absolutely terrifying and"

Jack put his hand up and laughed"Enough. I don't mind the cutesy stuff occasionally, but try not to let it get out. We serial killers want to be thought of as dangerous not endearing."

Pulling Jack's mouth to hers, Scraps was momentarily forgotten as they kissed. Scraps was sat gently on a pillow on the floor and covered with Sam's nightgown. Later Scraps joined them and the three slept together. At Valentines a female stuffed dog named Snippet showed up for Samantha. Every night when Jack and Samantha slept they slept in each others arms holding their stuffed animals. Most nights Scraps and Snippet would spend quite a while in a basket beside the bed, because some things a stuffed puppy should never see...


End file.
